Hell Sweet Hell
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Hell is where the heart is. Hell is also other people. Oh dear. Naruto just got a double dose of both.


**Title:** Hell Sweet Hell

**Author:** Insarai Arys

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Naruto and his little problems.

**Rating:** T. References to violence and abuse.

**Characters: **Naruto (Durr)

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Umm...really don't know on this. Really don't. This was a request so ask her. Would point you in the right direction but can't be bothered to go put it on there. So. Read at discretion.

**Word Count: **1073 words

**Time:** Twenty minutes. (Had to have a meal in that time.)

**Summary:** Hell is where the heart is. Hell is also other people. Oh dear. Naruto just got a double dose of both.

**Dedication:** To my dearest in the flesh, MN. Whom you don't know and you should be praying to God you never will. And now I have to hide, cause she's going to kill me.

**A/N: **I just...it's a bunch of shit but her majesty decrees. Therefore I brain splurge. Go figure with that one kiddy winks.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

**--**

**Hell Sweet Hell**

**--**

Naruto knows all about being alone. He always has done. He has never been anything but. Even when he isn't he is.

He is used to being hated, loathed. Abused. Some people like Sakura would urge him to tell someone but what would he say? "I'm being bullied for being who I am. Oh wait, I am inside a dark evil fox beast that killed half a dozen people and wounded many more and tried to lay waste to this little town." That wouldn't exactly be far from the truth.

Naruto is used to being bullied as well. He is used to walking up the street and having stones pelted at him by other children, some younger than him, most older. He is used to being dumped in rubbish bins and having rotting fruit and veg thrown at him by stall holders. He is used to it but he didn't understand why. When he was young, he always asked why they hated him. No-one ever told him so he just didn't know why. When he found out, they carried on. He carried on anyway, in his usual way of smiling on the outside. It hasn't changed much.

Naruto is used to being charged the wrong prices in the stores. The owners check his coins suspiciously and demand "Twenty" for something that for everyone else costs only ten. He is used to having to pay top money for things not worth half the cost and he is used to being run out of the better stores and shops in the town. He now only shops at dead-end stores and bargain basement places though even they charge him more than anyone else. He is used to be looked at and to being followed by shop owners who think he will steal something. He wouldn't. Why add ammunition to their cause?

Naruto is used to being left out. He is used to it because all through his childhood, at school when the teachers divided them into pairs, he was always the odd one out. He was always the one who gave presentations on his own, had to learn to solve puzzles by himself because no-one else would help him, had to practise his ball and hoop skills by himself, always the substitute whenever they played a class game. Always left to the side, to watch and not make trouble. Even now, he is handed more F, E, D, and C class missions than anyone. He has turned into a gopher, one no-one trusts to do more than collect a bag of shopping or to weed a garden. Regardless of the fact he mastered techniques which would have killed lesser ninjas, he is still treated like a new graduate, five years after he earned his last badge of honour and completely graduated.

Naruto is used to being stood up. For most of his first decade alive, he spent a long time waiting for 'friends' who never showed, people who said "Meet you at the park at ten o'clock" who never arrived and when Naruto went back into town, saw them eating ramen at his favourite bar laughing about "Dumb Naruto". He was used to being the only child not invited to all the parties, the only one without a Fireworks Celebration invitation on his desk, everyone else being given one by the teacher as the Village Council decreed. Oh sure there was always an excuse "I've just run out," or "I forgot all about you." He knows the truth. He was feared throughout the village even though he didn't know what for, and the idea that he could be invited was laughable. So when the children came in to school, after a night of watching the Fireworks displays which were legendary in the area, he pretended not to care. When they talked about eating the snacks and the famous Firework pudding that was only sold at the Fireworks Celebration that he would never get to eat, he pretended he really didn't want it anyway.

Naruto is used to being kicked out of apartments and houses even when he's done nothing wrong. He's used to it because he's had the time to become used to it. Even when he was young, they didn't want him in the orphanage so as soon as he turned seven they handed him the keys to a run down old apartment and told him it was his. They didn't tell him that it was filthy, cold due to lack of heating, full of litter and had no furniture and they neglected to tell him that rent was fifty a month. From where he was mean to produce this money he had no idea. He was expected to feed, clothe _and_ keep himself _and_ his home tidy _without_ an income. He very quickly worked out that that couldn't happen. Therefore, Naruto not being a very unintelligent person, decided to go proactive. Naruto found himself jobs. Anything went, and by the time he was ten, he was going to work at the butchers, cleaning out the back room of blood and guts, until seven in the morning (he started at half four). Then he went to school, after which he came home at four, spent an hour doing frantic homework and then departed for another job at the local pub, cleaning the back rooms. After that, it was eight-fifteen, and he shipped off to the local marketers and clubs. He usually managed to work from about eight thirty to anywhere between ten and one in the morning. He typically crawled into bed around midnight. He still does those same jobs. He earns maybe a hundred a week, two hundred if he's lucky. When a growing boy must be feed, clothed and heated on that money not to mention pay his rent, it doesn't like a dime to pay for what he wants.

Naruto is used to being ignored. He has to be and though he has little patience even now, he had even less before. He had to learn to have some because even if he's the first customer in line, he would still be required to wait behind anyone else. It makes shopping hell. He is used to people walking into him, pushing him out the way. He is also used to not being picked to give an answer in class. He just rolls with it.

Naruto is used to it all. He has to be...

It doesn't mean he has to like it after all.

**--**

**--**

**--**

Okay. See what you want to do that...A review (even if it's a bad one) would be nice. A nice review would be even better. And now I is off to get coffee.

Please?

**IA**


End file.
